L'accident
by Akai-no-fuyu
Summary: Le vent, la neige, le froid, le silence. Lorsqu'une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale change le destin d'une vie et brise l'enfance à jamais. Une vision parmi tant d'autres d'une scène que l'on ne peut qu'imaginer.


Sa famille... le match... C'était tout ce que se rappelait le petit garçon. Il se revoyait se disputer avec son petit frère, discuter joyeusement avec son père, rire avec sa mère. Un bruit sourd. Puis le néant. Il avait froid maintenant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Blanc...blanc...blanc. Voilà ce qu'il voyait. Il avait mal aussi, à la tête, à la jambe, au ventre. Il était seul, il ne voyait personne.

Il réussi à sortir de l'endroit où il était en rampant, laissant une traînée écarlate derrière lui. Il maintenait à grande peine ses petits yeux gris ouverts. Il rampa jusqu'à une silhouette qu'il avait remarqué. Il hoqueta de peur en reconnaissant sa voiture, brisée de toute part. Il se souvint alors. Le bruit sourd... les yeux de son père... le cri de sa mère... les larmes de son frère... et alors il la revit. Il revit l'avalanche, tel un déluge se déchaînant sur la montagne, massacrant chaque âme emplie d'une vie soudainement réduite au silence.

Il avait peur, d'une peur qui lui laisserait le ventre sans répit. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête, appelant ses parents et son frère. Puis, il se figea, remarquant deux silhouettes sombres, juste à coté de la voiture. Il s'approcha et ne put se retenir de pleurer en voyant son père et sa mère, l'un à côté de l'autre, une mare rouge sur la neige blanche autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas... ça ne pouvait pas être réel... Il voulut croire, que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il allait se réveiller. Que ses parents allaient se relever, le prendre dans leurs bras, chercher son frère et rentrer à la maison. Mais tout demeurait identique, et ses parents restaient inertes au sol, baignant ensemble dans leurs sangs. L'enfant ne put regarder cette scène plus longtemps. Les yeux larmoyants, il rampa un peu plus loin, marmonnant que c'était impossible, que tout ceci était irréel et qu'il se réveillerait dans son lit, avec son frère qui lui sourirait d'un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Mais il ne le voyait nul part. Il se retourna, le chercha. C'est alors qu'il la vit, non loin de lui. Une toute petite main. Inerte et rouge. Une larme nouvellement formée perla, tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers cette main. Son frère était étendu là, inerte, pâle comme la neige autour de lui. Il se jeta à ses côtés, l'appela, hurla son prénom. Mais il ne réagit pas. Alors, il comprit. Il était seul, seul dans cette tempête, seul au monde. Il prit son frère dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si...paisible. Le petit garçon avait l'impression qu'il dormait. Puis, il repensa, aux bisous que sa maman lui faisait le soir avant de dormir, aux jeux auxquels il jouait avec son frère, à leurs blagues, leur duo, aux blagues de leur père. Il se revoyait jouer au foot avec son frère, lorsqu'il avait réussi pour la première fois sa technique de tir, et que lui avait réussi ce même jour sa technique de défense. Et il se souvint alors, de la première fois où il avait vu son frère. Il n'avait alors que 2 ans. Il se souvint de ce tout petit être qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, qui l'avait regardé une première fois avant de sourire et de rire d'un adorable rire de nourrisson. Il se souvint alors de sa promesse celle de le protéger, de l'aimer comme si il était une part de lui même, de l'encourager si il baissait les bras, de le soutenir quoi qu'il en coûte. Et maintenant, il était là, en face de ce même petit garçon, sans vie.

Tout était du passé, plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Il serait seul, sans appui, sans soutien. Il s'allongea alors avec son frère. Si ils n'étaient plus, alors pourquoi vivre ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant sans eux. Sa maman ne viendrait plus la chercher à l'école, son frère ne lui ferrait plus jamais de blagues auxquelles ils riaient pendant des heures. Il se laissa alors doucement aller. Il allait rejoindre son papa, sa maman, son frère. Juste avant de sombrer, il voulait juste leur dire :

 _« J'arrive...Aiden... »_


End file.
